Many embodiments of washer fluid squirt devices for motor vehicle windscreens are known. Essentially, said devices are comprised of a jet body and a squirt body, capable of being mutually coupled, wherein the jet body is equipped with means for its mounting onto the vehicle bodywork and means for the connection of a washer fluid pipe from a tank, and the squirt body is equipped with means for squirting washer fluid onto the windscreen and means for allowing said squirt to be directed in order to optimise the action of the wiper blades.
The patent ES P 200100234, by the same applicant, discloses a washer fluid squirt device which, in essence, comprises a jet body and a unit for a fan-shaped squirt of washer fluid, consisting of a first squirt body and a second squirt body, capable of being mutually coupled and configuring two equal conduits of washer fluid which originate in an inlet chamber and converge in an outlet chamber.
The patent FR 2 803 542 discloses a water jet for motor vehicle windscreen washer fluid, essentially comprised of a jet body and a body for a fan-shaped squirt of washer fluid, equipped with a rectangular section conduit, wherein there is a longitudinal centred rib, said conduit originating in a transversally cylindrical inlet chamber.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,204 discloses a jet for cleaning motor vehicle windscreens which is essentially comprised of a jet body and a body for a fan-shaped squirt of washer fluid, equipped with a circular section conduit, the outer end of which has a transversally arranged V-shaped outlet aperture.